


摸鱼*1

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: 混乱邪恶 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW





	摸鱼*1

*当我写双A的时候我在写什么？

 

幼嫩Alpha的生殖腔口细窄得不容任何异物进入，成熟Alpha滚烫的龟头硬是要打开退化的子宫口，激烈又深重地挤揉娇小肉腔的入口，男孩一开始还能哭喊挣扎，被这么插几下就呜呜地软下去，腿根抽搐着被掐住小屁股操干。

 

被占有的Alpha能感觉到湿润龟头顶住细缝一口口地流出黏液，同时更凶猛地意图打开孔眼。他在阴茎肏进子宫的时候猛地一颤发出一声尖锐的气音，随后就失神地任人摆弄，在男人猛烈操干他刚失贞的子宫时也只是稚弱地颤抖着，失焦的双眼不停滑落泪水。被填满的感觉太过刺激，似乎顶到内脏的肉刃危险地在他肚子里勃发。

 

年幼Alpha的体内都是男人的体液，并非用于承欢的肠穴略显艰涩地纳入粗长的硬物，男孩的肉穴太过美妙，不论是僵硬地收缩吞咽龟头的生殖腔还是裹缠绞吸茎身的甬道都让成年Alpha停不下动作，在男孩身上耸动着用阴茎顶得男孩趋近崩溃。男孩张着嘴有一下没一下地喘气，破碎零落地哽咽，他的小腹被不停顶起一个坚硬的鼓包，显然小Alpha的屁股都要容不下成年Alpha异常的尺寸。他感受到他生育功能退化的肉壶充满了阴茎流出的湿润体液，因为粗鲁的搅弄变得异常黏滑，富有弹性地包裹着兴奋得发烫的龟头。“哈咿、嗯、啊、……、啊”男孩在这样狂乱的快感下尖声呻吟，子宫被奸淫的感觉足够让一个初次经历性事的小Alpha发疯，即使这不是他发泄欲望的通常途径。当他发现男人的阴茎在他肚子里胀得更大并且无法自持地抽搐的时候他就像一个发情的Omega一样，生殖腔向蓄势待发的阴茎打开，等待精液把他的肚子撑大。

 

Alpha的阴茎突突跳着在同样剧烈哆嗦的肉壶里射精，当Alpha的精液令男孩肚子涨得鼓起的时候，男孩一点声音都挤不出，大股黏液直接喷吐到子宫壁上的滚烫感觉叫他突地尿出稀薄的精水。绵软子宫被灌得充盈，胀满腔口的肉结突突跳着刺激肿烫的嫩肉。男孩的小屁股里都成了他的形状，就算干大了男孩的肚子也很难让一个Alpha生育，这个认知让年长的一方焦躁不堪，龟头以射到男孩受孕的势头危险地顶进娇嫩的子宫壁，让男孩软绵绵地接受猛烈的配种，就在他尿出最后一滴精液的时候男人动了起来，碍于依旧鼓满的结他不能做幅度稍大的动作，精液满溢的肉壶被咕噗咕噗地小幅度操弄，“啊！……呀……啊……啊……”龟头次次到肉地顶撞子宫，吃得太多的小子宫含得嘴酸直流口水，男孩挺腰痛苦地呜呜呻吟，泄得干净的性器维持半勃的状态，无声地尿了出来。精液被干得不断泄出穴口，绵绵浊液从红肿穴口里溢出来淋湿床单。

 

 

**在p站看多了3D断面图标签的产物，我觉得不需要更多声明了，真的挺重口的……在想要不要加个卵巢但还是，嗯，算了orz……有BUG

 

↓

 

他能清晰地看见自己的龟头是如何顶破那层单薄的处女膜，裹着血丝吻上男孩软嫩宫口。视觉冲击加上绝妙的包裹感让他无视了对方的呻吟，用滚烫坚硬的顶端欺负肉感十足的宫颈口。颜色鲜嫩的肉团被顶得深陷进去，在龟头退后的时候又鼓回原位，可爱地颤抖。娇小的子宫因为入口的刺激而剧烈收缩起来，黏膜分泌出的滑溜液体从细巧的子宫口流到撞过来的龟头上，同时又吸嘬从精口吐出的粘稠腺液。男孩的雌穴滑腻饱满，穴肉被摩擦得越发红艳，因为跟不上抽插的频率而胡乱绞紧，又被咕噗咕噗地顶开。宫口看上去有些肿了，被深入浅出地挤开一个瑟缩的肉洞，被里里外外地彻底润滑了几遍。男人一面肏紧张的腔孔一面在男孩泪湿的脸颊上亲吻:“可以吗？”男孩早就被操得服服帖帖，不管对方在说什么都胡乱点着头发出渴望的啜泣。

 

男人深吸一口气狠狠一顶，看着半个龟头噗啾一下被饱满的肉嘴吞进去，宫颈痉挛似地套弄一下，男孩抽了一口气，男人发出一声呻吟：现在他的大半个龟头被男孩的孕囊牢牢裹住了。短窄肉道被过度撑开的感觉一定很刺激，男孩像整个人都被钉死一样发抖，腹上性器失禁一样流出腺液，看起来再被刺激一下就能射出来。男人也好不到哪里去，阴茎被男孩绞得动弹不得，能看到精口在不停地往宫腔里吐出腺液，甚至失控地轻微勃动。

 

“男孩儿，为我打开它……”男人呻吟着抽动硬胀的勃起，对方的子宫小而饱满，让他被咬住龟头了仍能用力顶到他的子宫底，而子宫缩紧的程度让他怀疑会不会被撑坏。男孩恐惧地感受体内坚硬炙热的阴茎摩擦着体内的每一处壁肉，顶端精准急促地戳刺更深的肉壁，让那块地方又酸又痛，还有点痒。他扭动着想要避开对深处的戳弄，又被压着一顿亲吻。爱人的安抚让他觉得好受了些，他哼哼着拱起腰揪着床单努力平复呼吸，摊开手脚让自己放松下来。男人感到那处敏感的穴眼有打开的迹象——将男孩下体垫在自己的大腿上让他以一个恰好的高度敞开之后将龟头狠狠地塞了进去。

 

“嗯啊啊……太——啊、啊呜呜呜——”

 

男孩哭起来，粉嫩宫肉连紧缩都做不到，内壁被冲烫得出水颤抖。阴茎没有多做停留，在抽搐的宫腔里抽出，柔韧环口狠咬地挽留龟头，深粉肉穴里肉红阴茎被套弄得坚硬湿润，血管暴起呈现一种压抑的青红色。阴茎摇晃着摩擦到每一处敏感的嫩肉，操开宫口就像捅开第二层处女膜，半强迫敞开的壶口痉挛地绞紧，子宫内腔温暖、黏腻，服帖地承受住每一次撞击，分泌过多的淫液让宫腔对龟头紧密的吞吐从艰涩变得顺滑，滋滋抽退声和咕噗的挺入声黏腻淫秽。男人能看到男孩体内都成了阴茎的形状，子宫里水汪汪的被阴茎、腺液和淫液充满，他亢奋到无法控制力道，把阴茎顶到最深让宫口箍住冠状沟，再狠狠地抽身把龟头从紧含的子宫里拔出来，龟头被黏膜舔舐的感觉舒服得促使他射精，更不用说退出来时从冠状沟到尿道口都被宫颈猛地撸动吸嘬的享受是如何刺激。每一下抽插都能感到肉穴对他的迎合，男孩被牵动子宫的哀哀颤音也让他有种高涨轻飘的满足感。

 

大股精液涨满了输精管，酸楚的尿道口抵住子宫黏膜，张合几下就喷出精液，浓白的体液很快就射满了小巧肉壶，滋噜噜地撑起男孩的肚子。男孩的子宫被撑得发酸，子宫口软弱地轻咬一抽一抽的阴茎，宫腔努力内收的模样看起来就像饥渴地吞咽精液。他就算刚被开了苞也淫荡得犹如最纯熟的妓女，他忍不住在火热的灌满精液的容器里挺进，男人不确定仅仅一次高潮能满足他。男孩发出的可怜吸气声只能起到助兴的作用，他看到子宫里的稠密精液被肿胀龟头一下下挤得喷出去，把艳色穴肉玷污之后汩汩地潮吹似的泄出穴外。这种淫荡的景象在男人抽出之后也没有缓和，失去阻塞的精壶因为高潮的余韵坏掉一样咕咕地往外吐出白浊；他舔舔嘴唇又开始新一轮性爱，不停潮吹喷吐精液的子宫淫荡得让他软不下来，阴茎以精液作润滑剂次次全部埋入，被精液浸透的膣肉热情地收握住粗壮的茎身，男孩被干得四肢摊开精水直流，男人给予他的太多让他双目失焦，除了精液什么都无法思考。


End file.
